Name
by Midori Bond
Summary: A side-fic to Hell Hath No Fury. This explains what happened to Lady between the game and my fic. There are some spoilers for DMC3. This was a fic that just wouldn't leave me alone.


Name  
by Midori Bond 

"Damn you," she whispered as she looked around her. The demons had been slowly surrounding her, and they were increasing by the number. "Damn you Dante," she cursed. After all of this time, after everything they had gone through, this was how he decided to repay her. By sending her on a wild goose chase after the _thing_ that possessed her father.

Out of the corner of her blue eye, she could see him. Just like she did in her nightmares. Jester sat draped across the open arms of the angelic statue. His white face nearly glowed in the darkness while he laughed and fanned himself with his scepter. "Oh, Mary-Dear," he called out. When her attention was fully taken by him, he stood straight. His lanky form was hidden by shadows as he spotted a form in red, far out in the distance. "Kindly tell your father that it was fun."

It was automatic. Her arms came up, each firing a gun. This was about more than killing Jester now. Dante had left her on her own. She had to survive. If only to go back to New York and kill that smirking son-of-a-bitch she worked with.

But Fate had something else in store for her. She only had the chance to see two of her bullets enter Jester's skull. As he started to fall to the ground, a number of sickles entered her body. Her mismatched eyes blinked heavily as she she saw a vision of red running towards her. "You bastard," she whispered before falling into darkness.

"LADY!"

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by gray. A frown crossed her face as she slowly sat up. She didn't know where she was, except that it looked like she was in a bus station of some kind.

She climbed off of the bench she was on and saw an old man sitting at the information booth. "Where am I?" she asked as she walked over to him. Her eyes traveled the area, taking in potential places an enemy can attack from.

He looked at her and smiled with yellow rotted teeth. "Purgatory," he said simply. When she looked at him oddly, he continued. "We're waiting for Ariel to come down here with your sentence."

"My sentence?"

"Yeah. Where you're gonna be spending eternity," the man clarified. When her confused look didn't fade, he sighed. He always hated the dim ones. "You're dead Sweets. They have to find some place to put you."

Her eyes widened for a moment. "Dead," she echoed. When he nodded at her, she remembered it all. Dante screaming her name, being surrounded by too many prison-jailers for a human to take on. The feeling of their weapons ripping into her body. She closed her eyes tightly. "I'm dead," she said again. It didn't sound as odd as she thought it would have. Her eyes turned to the old man again. "What's going to happen now?" she asked.

Before he could answer, a bright flash erupted beside Lady. She stepped back and reached for a gun that wasn't there as a form appeared beside her. "Who are you?" she asked as she covered her eyes from the light.

The blonde woman looked at her sadly. What Fate was going to do to this girl was going to be cruel. "I have come with your ruling, Mary Arkham." She ignored the way the girl was frowning and took a slow breath. "It was decided by the Heavens, that you are not fit. Your soul will be cast out to Hell immediately."

"What?" Lady shrieked. Just as she was about to step towards the woman, her arms and legs became bound in cloths and chains.

Tears filled sapphire blue eyes as a demonic train silently pulled up beside Hell's newest resident. "The Elders could not forgive patricide," the sentence giver said before vanishing just as quickly as she appeared. "I'm sorry."

Lady's entire body went numb as she was pulled to the train to Hell. Sorry was all that woman had to say. She had devoted her entire life to killing demons and devils, she'd stopped her father from bringing Hell on Earth, and now for a reward, she was being sent to Hell. Lady's jaw tightened as the man with yellow teeth smiled at her. If she was going to Hell, she may as well brace herself for one long fight.

* * *

Blue eyes looked out to the train. It was finally here, bringing in the newest recruit to his army. He'd allowed the fiends to escape into the human world just to see which Slayers would fall, and end up as his charges.

A demon woman looked at her liege with haunted gold eyes. "You wanted to see me, Master?" she asked in a low seductive voice.

He smiled as a young woman with short black hair and freckles stepped off of the train. Mary had been a particularly vicious slayer. "Little Mary Arkham has joined us. If you don't mind, could you bring her here, Darsha?" He looked over his shoulder and saw his Lieutenant shift into the form of a black wolf. "And please be gentle with her. It's her first time here."

* * *

Lady frowned as she walked along the darkened streets. She didn't have any clue as to where she was going, but since she didn't have her guns on her, she wasn't going to stay in one spot long. "Damn Dante for this," she whispered as she rounded a corner. Her eyes widened when a black wolf jumped down in front of her.

Darsha was silent as she looked at Lady. This was the little girl that killed her father to avenge a long dead mother. This little girl became a demon hunter, pledging to wipe out all demons. This little girl was the last of her blood line. Keeping her wolf form, Darsha approached the girl. She could smell the fear rolling off of her. That was to be expected. She didn't know what to expect from this place. Hiding a lupine grin, Darsha gently took Lady's hand into her mouth.

The tension that had entered her body suddenly left. She looked into soft gold eyes and swallowed. There was something about this wolf. Something kind and calming. A frown crossed her face as the wolf started to pull her towards a large gateway. "You want me to go there huh?" she asked softly. When Darsha looked at her, she sighed. "Well, there's nothing else for me to do."

* * *

It was almost an hour after he'd sent Darsha out for Lady. He'd looked at the reports on her and took a slow breath. She was good. That was no argument. She was actually the best human demon slayer that he'd come across since Darsha. He looked to a pair of large gold doors as they opened. As expected, Darsha was leading her charge into his private chambers. "Ah, Darsha, thank you for bringing Mary here," he said with a smile.

Lady frowned as she looked at the tall handsome man. "That's not my name," she said coldly.

He let out a noise of indifference as he looked at the papers on his table. "Yes, it appears that your old partner, Dante, named you Lady. Would you prefer I call you that?"

"No," she said in a growl.

Darsha went to her master's side. With no effort, she took her human form. She smiled as Lady took a step back. "She can have my name," she said tenderly. Gold eyes met stunned blue. "Master, Luce, I've been at your side for two thousand years. I love you, and would give my life for you. But I'm also tired." She looked at the frowning woman. "Give her my name, and my powers. I will resign myself to staying here, in your chambers, as your concubine."

Lady's frown deepened as she watched the couple. The woman was willing to become a slave to this... Luce, just for her. Something wasn't adding up. She looked at the redheaded man. "What's going on here? Who are you?" she asked rudely.

He chucked as he bowed respectfully. "I am the Ruler of Hell, Lucifer. It's nice to finally meet you," he said gallantly. When he saw the way her eyes widened, he straightened. "And as for what's going on, you my dear, have just been drafted by the enemy." His smile only widened when her frown continued to deepen.

Darsha left Lucifer's side and approached Lady. "Two thousand years ago, a demon named Sparda sealed off the demon world from the human world by using three things," she said calmly.

"His blood, a mystical amulet, and a human sacrifice," Lady cut in. "I know that already. I'm a direct descendant of the priestess that was sacrificed."

Lucifer walked over to Darsha and draped his arm over her shoulders. "And now, meet the priestess," he said motioning to Darsha. He smiled as Lady's eyes went round. "She was sealed here, along with Sparda's powers, along with a number of high ranking Lords. They really are not happy about that. But I'm digressing."

"Since you are of my blood, the powers and abilities that I've gained over the centuries can be given to you," Darsha said gently removing Lucifer's arm from her shoulders. "You will become a demon, but..."

"No."

Darsha frowned. That was expected, but not so viciously. "You would prefer to stay a human soul, in Hell?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "You'll be the hunted one."

Lucifer's smile fell as he looked at Darsha's face. He hated it when she was upset over something, and Mary's refusal was starting to upset his lover. "Think of it this way Mary," he said moving to her side. He smiled and easily ignored the growl coming from the younger girl. "You'll be a demon, true, but you'll have a chance at revenge," he whispered into her ear.

"My father's dead. My mother has been avenged."

"I mean for yourself, Sweetness," Lucifer said in a serious tone. He saw the way her eyes closed and knew only a few more buttons would do it. "As a demon, you'd be able to go and skin the bastard that set you up and sent you here."

"Dante," Lady whispered with tears in her eyes.

"And after that, you can kill whatever Heaven's Elders send at you. Once they see your powers, they'll want to see you bloody and broken. You can strike back at them for sending you here."

Lady pulled away from Lucifer as a chill ran through her. What he was saying was so tempting, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to give into him. She started to tremble as tender fingers stroked her face.

Darsha caressed Lady's face and sighed. "Think of it as protection. There are a lot of demons here that know who you are. As you are now, you can't survive out there. This way, you can."

"You wouldn't want to go to a prison where you supplied half of the population," Lucifer whispered.

Another chill ran through Lady as she cursed Dante yet again. "Fine," she whispered in a broken voice. She looked into Darsha's eyes. "I'll take your powers, and name."

Lucifer smiled and kissed Lady's forehead. "Good girl," he whispered. As he moved away from both women, he looked out of his terrace window. He frowned when he saw a swarm of red clouds forming in the distance. "Because something is coming, and I want you on my side when the time comes to face it, Lady Darsha."

Fin...  
...for now.

Author's note: This is a side fic to "Hell Hath No Fury." Hopefully this explains why Lady has been re-named, yet again, and this time by me. Like I said, this is a side-fic. If I get enough of a response, after I finish "Hell Hath" I'll write a longer multi-part starring Lady Darsha and Nelo (Vergil). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Name. I know it jumps around a lot, but this was something I had to get out.

Until Next Time!  
Midori


End file.
